The Green Lady of Inchcolm
by akaeve
Summary: Written for "Locked Room" challenge on NFA. It is based on a song my father wrote years ago. He has since died of cancer. And this story just hit me. Asyou read the song you realise where the story is going. It is Ziva centric.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue/Song

'Twas the year of 18 hundred and two,

On the Island of Inchcolm,

An English Colonels lady died,

Far from her home.

She was a blooming English rose,

The war with Bonte raged,

Her husband was an artillery man ,

On an island she was caged.

Now smugglers were a major foe,

In the Forth but few were caught,

The Officers had little to do ,

And her favours they all sought.

The true tale none will 'err find out.,

For one night she disappeared,

Her husband said she walked in her sleep,

In the Forth she was drowned he feared.

The island was deserted,

100 years rolled by,

And they found out what had happened,

From the death that she did die.

In a recess in her husbands room,

There behind the stones,

A skeleton was discovered

A green dress clad it's bones.

What happened there that awful night,

There are none alive to recall,

Her skull stove in with a poker,

She'd been hidden in the wall.

They took her bones and buried them,

In the Abbeys sacred grounds,

But evil deeds live on alas,

And her spirit walks they found.

If you stand in the Abbeys arch way,

About the time she died,

You'll feel her icy fingers,

Telling you men lied.

The phone rang in the bullpen of Agent Gibbs' working space.

"Yep Gibbs," as he answered the call, "Grab your gear we got a dead Colonels wife, up at Quantico." as he headed for the elevator "Ziva you're with me we need to talk."

"So what's up, you've not been your usual self recently. Everything all right? You know…women trouble? I know now that Jen's gone, you have no-one here that you can talk to….woman to woman." Gibbs asked as he drove the car.

"I am fine Gibbs, thank you for asking. Yes I am finding it strange. Abby is very friendly, but yes I have no-one to talk intimately with. This I do find sad." as she turned and starred out the window. That was the third night in a fortnight she had woken in a cold sweat. The images forming in her head. She had looked at the man before he had…she didn't know what. She had woken up.

The body had been found in the cellar. The wine cellar. Well it was a big cold room under the house. The Colonel had thought it would be good. He had a tasting room, and of course being underground and into the rock he had managed to build a panic room. Mrs Franklin, was lying in a corner, the blood from the head wound, leaving a dark pool on the ground…

Ziva gasped, and touched her head, almost hitting Tony in the face.

"Hey, watch it, that almost hurt."

Gibbs watched, something was bothering her and he didn't know what. His gut hurt and he just wondered, was being an American too much. Was she missing her homeland. He needed to find out, he needed to know. She was a long way from her home.

"Ah Jethro, bit unfortunate I would say. Looks like the contents of a bottle of Chateauneuf-de-Pape, but then we know it's not." looking at the expression on Gibbs face, "And Ziva are you well, you have gone very pale."

"I think if you don't mind I need to get some fresh air." as she turned and walked away.

"Pregnant, definitely pregnant." Tony muttered.

She stood outside, breathing deeply. Her mind was in the dream. No, her mind was lying on the ground in a blood red mess.

She didn't hear the footsteps approach, "Ziva what's wrong?"

She turned to look into Gibbs eyes, "Nothing, I am just tired. I have been through a lot in the last year. I just need a rest."

"Ziva, I know that's not what's wrong."

"Gibbs I keep getting this dream. I didn't know what it is or was. Then this happened."

"What Ziva?"

"I don't know I am on an island. I am alone I am frightened. There are many men about. I try to integrate, but my husband disapproves and then this man….." she didn't finish as Dr Mallard approached.

"Well that will be me until I can do the autopsy, but I would say pretty obvious blunt force trauma to the head. Her skull stove in. Probably the wine bottle." He watched as Ziva turned away and retched.

"Jethro, send that child to me, with a urine sample."

As She walked gingerly into autopsy, she thought maybe this was not a good idea.

"Ah Ziva, and what do I owe this visitation?" Ducky asked of her.

"Dr Mallard, I have to ask. I have recently had a bad recurring dream. In fact, this case, it is almost as if it is a déjà vu."

"Would you like a cup of tea my dear and you can tell me all about it."

"This case….I know who killed her, and I think I know why…..and Dr Mallard the dress…it was green."

"In you dream Ziva?"

"Yes. In my dream." as she looked away.

"Ziva, something about this dream. It is upsetting you. Try to tell me more, what you picture in your mind."

"I see a church on an island. I see…..no I am a lonely woman surrounded by men. She is….." as she stopped and started to cry, "Dead. She calls to me."

"Ziva, tell me a bit more about this island?" quietly asked as Ducky poured out the Earl Grey.

"I see in the distance a large statue, it looks like a sphinx…..a crouched lion. The thing is it's not is it?"

"No my dear. Tell me is there anything else by this sphinx? This land mark?"

"I see a castle…on a rock."

"Ziva….you are seeing Edinburgh from the Island of Inchcolm, in the Firth of Forth. I would say you are transgressing. This case, it has triggered something in your memory…..or could it be the victims."

"Will you not tell me more Dr Mallard?" Ziva now enquired.

"I will, when you have the dream again and you tell me what you see." as he took her cup from her and placed it on his desk, "Now I have work to do." turning back to the body that lay on the slab.

She woke with a jolt, the bottles lay on the floor beside her. As she came too, she realised they had only been an illusion, her dream. She rose and walked to the window. The woman had come to her again. The long green dress and the sphinx in the background.

She was sitting in the darkness of Dr Mallard's autopsy. Ducky didn't see her until he switched the light on.

"Ziva, my dear. She came to you again?" Ziva nodded. "Here put the kettle on and tell me what you recall." as he took his hat and coat off and hung them up.

"Dr Mallard, I dreamt , bottles, white powder….smugglers."

"The woman?" Ducky asked gently of her.

"A long green dress….what does it mean Ducky?" as she went to hug him and began to cry on his shoulder.

"Come my dear, sit down with this tea, I have a tale to tell."

"Ziva, the island as I said, is Inchcolm. It is the Iona of the East. During the Napoleanic wars about 200 years ago it was also a garrison for a platoon of soldiers. There wasn't much action and they really had nothing to do. I believe the Commanding Officer, had his wife with him and well one night she vanished. They thought sh had gone for a walk and swept over the cliffs, or she had walked in her sleep. Which ever she disappeared."

"How aweful, but this Lion I keep seeing, this sphinx?" she now enquired.

"Ah yes, that would be Arthurs Seat an extinct volcano. From certain angles it has the look of a sphinx, a crouched lion. The Castle, I said say was Edinburgh and there are quite a lot of volcanoes along the Forth. Extinct, I might add." now looking at her shocked face. "So as I was saying, the island was deserted after the wars but, during the Great war to end all wars they were renovating the Abbey and they found the skeleton of a woman. I would loved to have done the autopsy, but yes, she had died of a blunt force trauma to the head, a poker they say. And then bricked up."

"But Dr Mallard, why is she coming to me?"

"That Ziva I have no idea but I think our victim is using you to draw out the murderer. And You know who it is don't you?"

Ziva nodded.

"Then you are in grave danger my dear."

"Jethro I need to talk to you about Ziva." Dr Mallard said, as Gibbs entered autopsy.

"So this has nothing to do with my case? You calling me down here." Gibbs replied.

"Jethro you have two other agents working on this particular case, and Ziva is not herself, and yes this has everything to do with your case." Ducky now ansewred back.

"I know she's not Ziva." picking up some evidence that he had found.

"Put that down Jethro and listen to what I am going to say." looking at Gibbs in despair.

As Gibbs put back the container he turned and faced Ducky, "This had better be good." he replied.

"Ziva is not Ziva ….she is the victim. and come to that, two victims. Listen while I tell you what I told her."

As Dr Mallard finished relating his tale, Ziva walked into the room.

"I was just telling Jethro here, that you are not you. For some reason, that I do not know of, you are being used as a conductor, as a catalyst for a past and present murder. Maybe our victim always dies this way. Maybe I am the catalyst. All I know that you are in danger."

"You know don't you Ziva? You know the reason, and who?" Gibbs now questioned.

She nodded, "Smuggling. I am not sure what, whether heroin or where it is guns. Guns in and then heroin out. I just don't know…..all I know is I'm scared."

Back in the bullpen, Gibbs looked at Ziva. She was operating but she looked pale, drawn. A burden was on her shoulders. He wondered if she should stay with Abby? Tim? Tony? Himself. She was in danger and if the Colonel for one moment thought he was under suspicion for something, and if he twigged….his thoughts were broken by Director Vance.

"Gibbs my office now." as he turned. Gibbs rose and walked up the stair quickly, looking back at Ziva before he entered the office, and shutting the door.

"Gibbs, I just had a call from the Colonel. He was wondering if you had any idea who might have killed his wife and why?"

"Vance, we have our suspicions." Gibbs answered.

"We? Agent Gibbs?"

"Well, Ziva and me… and Dr Mallard."

"Gibbs, since when has our ME become a special agent?"

"If I told you would you believe me?" Gibbs now asked.

"Try me." the Director shouted.

Gibbs smiled, the Gibbs smile, and pulled up a chair.

"That's settled. Agent David comes home with me. I owe her father that much. And do you think you will be able to get evidence soon?

"Leon, as long as it takes. Duks says Mrs Franklin had lain there, in the cellar, the panic room, for a fortnight. We need to find out where, and what he has been doing, and why it took so long for the body to be found."

"You do that Gibbs, and send Ziva in to see me." he answered as he picked up the phone and called Jackie.

Leon had called a conference in his office. Tony and Tim stood shocked. Abby had been crying. Ziva she was sitting looking pale, her hair lank. She had not been sleeping. She didn't want to sleep. Dr Mallard had wanted to prescribe a sedative. Gibbs suggested bourbon.

"We are in this together, we are a team. We look after each other." Vance had said.

"I do not need babysat." Ziva had announced as Vance drove her to his house.

"There is no discussion David. I owe your father this at least. You maybe an American now, and one of my team. But you are still a daughter of a friend. I may not always agree with him, but you are a member of my staff now, and we take care of our own."

As they got out the car Jackie was already at the door to greet them. She kissed her husband.

"Come in Ziva and I'll show you so your room. I hope it will be fine."

"I do not want to be a nuisance." she replied.

"You aren't, we would do this for anyone. Now I will leave you to do whatever you want to do. Bar climbing out the window," Jackie said smiling, "I don't want you giving my children ideas." Ziva nodded.

Jackie patted Ziva's shoulder and turned, shutting the door behind her. She thought she heard crying.

There was to be no weekend off. The boys were trying to piece together the Mrs Franklins last movements.

Gibbs had picked up Ziva from the Directors. She looked refreshed, rested , her hair washed. And they were in plaits. "Jackie and Kayla did." Ziva had said. They drove on in silence. The silence only broken as the exited the elevator.

"You got anything McGee?" Gibbs shouted across the bullpen.

"Not yet, working on it Boss."

"McGee how hard is it to see where a member of the armed forces is?"

"Boss, Colonel was on leave….they were on …..vacation."

"Where McGee? And were they together?"

"They had been seen setting out together."

"Seen, McGee?" Gibbs enquired shaking his head.

"A neighbor, said she saw Mrs Franklin sitting in the car?"

"Sitting, McGee? When am I going to get something out of you. Did anyone actually see Mrs Franklin get into the car?"

"Ah on it Boss." as he got up to leave with Tony.

"And McGee where were they going on vacation?" he shouted watching the boys enter the elevator. He turned his attention to Ziva.

"Any more dreams?" Gibbs asked gently.

"No Gibbs…..but I did feel her near. She touched my hair. My head where…."

"The wound?"

"Yes," Ziva replied, looking at Gibbs.

"Do you think you are the next victim?"

"No, me feels me no ill."

"Ziva, which victim are we talking about?" Jethro now enquired like father.

"The first…she says….." as Ziva paled, "The bottles. The fireplace."

"Ziva there is no fireplace in the cellar."

"No Gibbs the place in the house where a fire would be…in their house."

"Ziva, does Mrs Franklin not talk to you?" as Abby entered the room, "I mean I thought just being dead she might…."

"Mrs Franklin is still in autopsy. She has not passed over. She is still in limbo. Mary says….." as Ziva went as white as a ghost, "My green lady has a name. She is standing behind you Abby."

Abby turned to see nothing.


	2. Chapter 2

Gibbs and Ziva, drove over to the Colonels house. He had to see for himself. Gibbs knocked on the door.

"Sir….Gibbs, NCIS," as he showed his ID, "May we come in?"

"Of course." as he opened the door fully.

"Sir, this property," Gibbs started to say, "Is not your usual service accommodation?"

"No…my wife Mary," as Ziva gasped, "She had a legacy. She didn't want just anything, she wanted character. This house was for our retirement too."

"You were on vacation sir," Ziva started to say, "But your wife has been dead 14 days, where and what happened."

"A couple days into our vacation, Mary got a call, saying a relative had died and that the lawyer wanted to see her. I drove her home, we stayed and then I returned in the morning to the chalet. Told her to call me when it had been finalised."

"And Sir?" Ziva asked.

"She didn't, but sometimes she went awol, for a few days. It was when I was in Afghanistan, she got used to being with her girl friends."

"So you weren't unduly worried?" Gibbs now questioned.

"No Sir I wasn't. But when she didn't answer my calls or her cell, I came home to find…."

"Could we have a look around?" Gibbs now asked.

Ziva shivered, she thought she saw a green mist move across the room.

"But of course." the Colonel replied.

"Sir, did anyone see you return with your wife?" Ziva asked.

"We came home late, it was dark."

Gibbs nodded.

As they searched the house Gibbs thought he got the hint of fresh paint.. In the living room, the walls were all white.

"Being doing a little renovation Sir?" he asked as he thought where the wall was in relation to the outside chimney. The TV cabinet right up against the wall, the TV hiding something? He saw the grating at the floor. What had been the fireplace. He wondered what was behind the TV.

"Yes Mary," as Ziva shivered again and looked across at a figure that so reminded her of herself, "Had wanted period features, but in this room, she wanted a modern look. Minimalist," Colonel Franklin replied, "So we removed the fire place and bricked up." Ziva gasped, and looked at Gibbs.

"Thank you Sir." as they turned to leave the house.

"What you thinking Ziva?" Gibbs asked as they sat in the car.

"Mary was there, she says danger."

Gibbs applied for a warrant and returned to the Colonels house.

"Gibbs," the Colonel said opening the door, "I hope you have some further developments on my wife's murder."

"That we do… may we come in Sir. And we have this." flashing the warrant. The Colonel stood amazed.

"But of course." he answered.

Gibbs went straight to the TV, and what had been the fire place. He removed the TV from the wall. A safe had been made.

"The key Sir?" he asked.

The Colonel handed Gibbs the key, Ziva saw him pale slightly, he fingered his collar.

"Bit hot Sir?" she enquired.

Gibbs took the key and opened the safe. Nothing.

"It was for personal things."

Gibbs wasn't convinced, something wasn't right. He tapped the base. He expected it to be hollow. Nope, the sound hard. Either there was something there, or the builders had bricked all the way up. No, no builder would have done that, ventilation. There had to be something else. He took his knife from his pocket, and slit the baize.

"Excuse me Agent Gibbs. Do you not realise how much that cost? What right do you have to come in here and vandalise peoples property?"

"When murder is involved, everything." he answered, as he ripped back the baize to reveal, a circular clasp. Gibbs looked at the Colonel and pulled the hook up. Wha he saw was brown packages. He picked one up, and slit the corner. A white powder ran to the floor.

Ziva watched the face of the Colonel go as white as the powder.

"How?…..when?….who?….how did you find out so soon?"

"You wife told us." Ziva answered.

"But she was dead before…." he didn't finish.

"Before you told us she had died." Ziva enquired.

"Yes. I thought I had it all sewn up. I was going to disappear. Die in Afghanistan. I had friends there." as he lurched to Ziva and grabbed her. He took a knife from his back pocket, "Back off Gibbs, or she dies too." holding the blade to her throat. What happened next was too quick for the Colonel, Gibbs threw some of the heroin into Franklins' face. He dropped the knife and rubbed his eyes. In a moment Ziva had him on the floor cuffed. As Gibbs pulled him up he shivered.

"Someone just walk over you grave Sir?"

"No," Ziva replied, "Mary's icy fingers telling him he lied to us." starring icily at him as she saw the green mist disappear into thin air.

The pair turned to see Tim and Tony standing in the door-frame.

"He's yours," Gibbs shouted as he led Ziva outside into the fresh air.

**Epilogue.**

They sat in the Directors Office. Vance had called a meeting. The Colonel had admitted killing his wife, and using a blow-up doll as a decoy in the car. He knew, late at night, the figure wouldn't have been made out properly. He managed to keep it all undercover. He was going back to Afghanistan, and he had friends in the Taliban. He was swapping guns for heroin. Being a supply Officer.

"Good work David. A little bit unethical. I mean not everyday we get help from beyond the grave."

"But good eh. Pity we don't get help like that more often. But then Abby would be out of a job." Tony had added.

"What was she like? What was Mary like?" Abby asked.

"Mary? An English Rose. Blonde, very pale. She did have rosy cheeks."

"That would have been the sea air Ziva." Dr Mallard had added.

"She was a bit like me. I suppose in a way. I mean I am a long way from my homeland, as was she. But you are my family now. And Mary says she has found hope."

"But Ziva what was it like to see a ghost?" Tim enquired.

"Strange. She wasn't really a ghost. She was me. I was she. She was someone who just popped into our world, our time."

"Never underestimate the dead." Gibbs replied, thinking Mexico.

"But this ghost Ziva. She was human?" Tony enquired frowning.

"Oh yes she was human…..is human….she will never die. She will seek out injustice on murders. Let's call her, NCIS of the spirit world."

They watched as the colour returned to Ziva's cheeks a pale pink. Gibbs thought he saw a green mist evaporate before them.

Ziva certainly did, "Shalom Maria." she whispered.


End file.
